


Subconsciously

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [33]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Urgent news puts you in defense mode.





	Subconsciously

You subconsciously rub your abdomen as you wait for him to respond; there was no cute way to announce an unexpected pregnancy, especially when neither of you had great parental role models. You sink a little further into the couch, begging mentally for the slightly signal that he’s okay, that he still wants a future with you.

Dean continues to stare straight at the floor, “I’m gonna be a what?”

“Listen, I know you didn’t expect to be a father; and I have no real right to say this, but I have to. If you want no part of this, I just need you to know I’m going to be a mother.”

“Wait,” He stops you mid-ramble, finally catching your tears, “don’t you dare try to pull that strong woman bullshit on me, right now…I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
